No Means No
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Robin and Ted are living together (S4) but the living arrangement is not working out. Barney steps into this bad situation once he learns about what's been going on with Robin and Ted, they get into a fight one night Robin decides to move out. But only for a little while. Love is unconditional when someone says yes but isn't when they no.
1. Prologue (No Means No)

Author Note!

My mind has gone dark, this is going to be a bit of a rollercoaster of a story. This is mainly a Barney and Robin story but with a darker twist... Robin is living with Ted serca season 4, she and Ted aren't getting along things start to become not pretty for their living arrangement.

Warning:This is a very anti T/R story, if you are a T/R shipper this isn't for you. Barney becomes the hero and lover in this and Robin's protector.

This has a very dark rape premise, if you can't handle something strong like this it isn't the story for you. But, it is also a love story which does start off light hearted and playful between Barney and Robin but jealousy becomes the enemy here with Ted. He isn't happy that Robin is giving all of her attention to Barney. Some feelings of the heart and mind are more involved in this mainly Ted's delussional and deprived mind.

* * *

**Prologue!**

**Never Again**

It has been a struggle for Robin, when she first came to New York she thought she'd just come to work to further her career but after a few months she had become lonely. She missed home. She missed her friends and some family members but most of all she felt like she didn't belong in the big city. Then she met these four nice people who befriended her and made her part of something. Part of a family she never had, she loved living in New York, her career is better and taking off with her being an anchor. It was her dream to become a anchor of a big news network and be on TV every night or in this case morning. Working early mornings has been stressful on her body and she's always tired when she gets home that she doesn't want to be bothered.

One night before she goes upstairs to her apartment she stops in the bar for a drink. She wasn't expecting to see anyone but she did. Barney had just came from work to get his own drink on and maybe hit on some girls but this wasn't his night because there wasn't many women in the bar. . When he spotted a familiar brunette come through the door his night turned from boring to interesting.

They started talking and drinking, soon after it was midnight the bar was pretty bare and Carl was closing up for the night even though the closing hour is 2 am. They ended up sitting on the front stoop of her apartment talking about things that had been going on. Now, they don't always get to just sit down and talk because for one he lives uptown and two they aren't that close. But, the more they got to know each other the more they realize that they have more in common than they thought. When they first met, she teased him about not having a date for that evening but that night made him realize something that he didn't want to take seriously or even begin to understand... Robin Scherbatsky is one awesome person, she's funny, beautiful, smart, independent but most of all a great gal to hang around with. She loves Scotch, guns and playing laser tag these are all the trates that he always wanted in a girl. He may deny over and over again to himself that he's just fine being alone. Living on the upper East side in a awesome fortress, being single and rich is the best life anyone can dream of having.

But, sometimes he thinks about where he is and where he wants to be. In a few years maybe he will settle down with a wonderful woman but right now he likes playing the field, in a Playbook-hit-on-sleep-with sort of way. Being a player isn't about the women it's more about the game of the playing.

When he and Robin do get to hang out they always have a wonderful, legendary, fun time but then she started to dodge his phone calls and emails. It started to worry him until now... When Robin told him about work and how it's been really stressful on her in more ways than one and that Ted has been constantly persisting to relax her by having sex with her Barney wondered why would someone like Ted would ask such a thing. She told him that Ted has been coming on to her in weird ways, he would sometimes when it's late at night knock on her bedroom door to check on her when she says she's fine Ted doesn't listen and instead goes in her room to make sure she's fine. When she asks him to leave, he does leave but than suddenly he turns up at her bedside watching her sleep. It's become really weird and creepy, but she thinks that Ted's just being a good friend to her making sure she's okay.

The stressful nights and mornings had made her overthink things and see things that weren't very clear in her mind or eyes. Barney convinced her that it wasn't a bad thing that Ted checks on her every now and then and that he's only concerned for her well being. Barney knows that Ted wouldn't hurt Robin or do anything she didn't want him to do. Especially when they had a romantic past but he convinced her to ignore him and get on with her days and nights.

The stoop conversation lasted another half hour before he went home and she went upstairs to bed.

The next morning came quicker than she wanted it to. Robin woke at 5am, it was a Saturday which meant she got to sleep in a little longer than she did the previous night but Robin gets up puts on her purple flowered robe and heads to the bathroom. After five minutes, she was done with the bathroom but she was still tired so she headed back to bed. One thing came to her mind all night, that was the conversation she had with Barney the night before. She wondered if she could trust living in her apartment with Ted right across the hall.

The nights were always a bad time for Ted he is always really cranky and complains about his job. It had become a routine with him which annoyed Robin to the point where she had to put a stop to his complaining by slapping him and then kissing him to put some sense into his mind. But all that did was make him horny for her.

They had been fighting for weeks about everything that was brought to their attention. Robin only decided to be his roommate because his friends moved out. She wasn't expecting to stay longer than a month but when she got fired she couldn't leave due to financial troubles. But, then Ted had lost his job which angered him making his nice guy attitude turn into just an attitude. Anytime Robin asked him what's wrong he'd wave a hand or just ignore her but then she got sick of his whining and complaining about his job that she had enough. She smacked him hard across the face which then had him swinging back at her causing her to punch him hard in his jaw. The fight didn't stop that night, the next night the fighting turned into sex. This wasn't planned but the fight was so intense that it lead to Ted stopping her by kissing her. After they had sex Ted left her room. The fight was so bad that Robin left the apartment early that morning. She had to work the next day so decided to sleep in a hotel down the street from her office building.

* * *

Chapter 1: In chapter 1 we'll see some of Robin's friendship with Lily. Chapter 2, she gets advice from Marshall and hangs out with them and Barney and has a run in with Ted.

I hope to get some feedback on this cause I would love to know what you all think of a darker fiction.


	2. He's Just Stressed Out

Lily and Robin talk about everything that's been going on with their lives.

* * *

**He's Just Stressed Out**

_Chapter 1_

"We had a fight again. I didn't start it he just kept nagging and being pushy and possessive over his things. It isn't my fault that his prize winning building got destroyed." Robin is talking to Lily on the phone at work telling her the latest problem that arose recently. Her and Ted had been fighting a lot lately mostly over his new job the fighting started when Robin woke up a three in the morning a bit drowsy from a hangover that very night. Robin worked that night until 10 and then after she went to a bar (not their bar) but another one with some of her colleagues at work. So when she got up with a headache and needing to go to the bathroom she walked into the living room where she had to go from her room to across the hall where the bathroom is. As she walked, she was still out of it from the drinking that she didn't see Ted's new building model standing on a table that wasn't his desk. She, by accident knocked over the 21 floor sculpture of his new building.

Ted's new job had him immediately on a new job designing and building a new building down town. It's mainly a private resident building but he's been working on it for over a month. He was so stressed out from working every day for 24 hours working on this building. He had been tired, annoyed, cranky, rude (mostly to the existence of Robin living in the apartment) and frustrated over trying to figure out a way to create this new building. Robin didn't mean to knock the building off the table but once the sculpted building hit the floor Ted was up and out of his bed to see what the noise was in the living room. Robin apologized but it didn't help Ted's anger so he took a hold of Robin's two arms grabbing them hard, without letting her go he screamed at her for ten minutes before she snapped her own arms out of his grip said "fuck you" and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

That was two nights ago, she still has the marks of his hands on her arms from that night. At first, Robin thought it would be easy living with Ted, he is her good friend who she had dated once. She knew who she was living with when she asked if she could stay with him in his spare bedroom until she found a new place to live. Robin had been evicted from her apartment for not paying the rent on time and was fired from her job that same day. She asked nicely if she could stay with Ted, he said it was alright and moved in later that night. For the first few months, everything was going well this was before Ted lost his own job over a decision he thought would be best for the client he was working for. His boss hated what Ted came up with for that project that he fired him. It took two months after this for Ted to get a new job. And after he was hired he had to quickly come up with an idea for a new building.

This had him up all night, night sleeping, not really eating and wasn't in the mood for anyone to bug him while he was working. At last, on the day that lead to this fight with Robin he had just put the finishing touches on the building. He went to bed happy that night but once Robin knocked the building off the table he wasn't happy anymore. This lead to the yelling and man handling her, without warning. Robin let slide because she understood why he was mad but the next day was not what she expected from him.

She always thought that being a nice guy, Ted wouldn't get so angry with her or even keep a grudge. Normally he would be okay after a while, sleeping on a situation like this and having a clear head about it all but that didn't happen. Instead, Ted completely ignored Robin the next morning. He left for work and she stayed a little longer in the apartment until she had to leave for work. This is when the call with Lily came in.

"Maybe you should talk to him and reason with him he will forgive you I know it. He's just over worked and stressed don't take his aggressions seriously." Robin is trying to be optimistic about this but she can forgive him for the way he held her arms the night before leaving marks behind his wrath.

"I don't think that's a good thing to do right now. He needs to cool off, so that's why I'm calling. Can I stay with you until it's okay to go back to the apartment?" Robin hoped that Lily would say yes because she can't be around Ted when he's like this right now.

Lily had been really busy the next week, her and Marshall had been working a lot lately. Lily's art career had just took off and has been working as an art consultant for a big Manhattan art gallery. And, Marshall is still doing corporate law at GNB but doesn't mind the long work hours now that the corporation has new management one of the CEO's is Barney who got promoted last year after a secret takeover. It was Barney who worked with the FBI leading the way to take down the management team. It was well worth the last nine years of his life. Marshall and Lily were also trying to have a baby but put that on hold at least for a year or so to focus on their careers.

"Sure, I don't mind and Marshall wouldn't mind either."

"Thank you Lily. Ted just needs some space and I'm just in his way all the time. Can I move in later today?"

"I'm working until 5 so maybe 6 would be good for you to come over."

"Okay, 6 it is. I won't stay too long hopefully Ted will be okay in a few days."

"He's really not taking this new job well is he? I thought this was a big opportunity for him."

"It is, that's why knocking over his sculpture wasn't a good idea."  
"I understand see you at 6."

Robin leaves work 2 hours before she usually leaves work. She told her boss that she's going to need the rest of the afternoon off so she can move in with Lily and Marshall. She had already packed somethings she needed for the night so she didn't have to go back to the apartment and run into Ted. So, after work she hops into a cab and goes downtown to meet Lily at 6 like they had planned earlier that morning.

"Thanks again for taking me in. It won't be a long stay, I know I'm a bit hard to live with." Robin's been really upset the entire day seeing Lily was the only thing that made her day good.

"No problem, I'm glad you called me. Marshall's been working a lot lately, very late nights so it's usually just me here at this time. I'm really sorry about your situation with Ted, if I know him well enough I will know that he will cool down and be back to being less stressful nice Ted again." Lily was also upset with Ted but doesn't want to make things worse for Robin so she's staying quiet at least for now.

"Where can I put my bags?" Robin asks holding both her suitcases and purse in her hands since she walked into Lily's apartment. They were starting to get heavy in her hands.

"Follow me. You will be taking the guests bedroom I have already set up the room for you." Lily takes one of Robin's suitcases walking towards the other bedroom in the apartment and Robin follows. When they get to the room Robin is surprised to see that Lily seemed to really make the room a good place for Robin to stay in. She put up new drapes on the windows, seemed to repaint the walls, fixed the bed with new sheets and pillows along with pillow cases and also made some room in the dressers that Lily has in this room for people who stay over. But, really she only did this for Robin because it would feel like she lived there instead of just staying for a few days.

"Well, I'm grateful for your help you didn't really need to make the room all pretty but thanks I appreciate your help." Robin turns to Lily at that moment and tells her "I will start to unpack my things now, you don't need to stick around while I'm unpacking."

"I know, but I have nothing to do I can help you unpack." Lily isn't busy right now, with Marshall gone still she usually gets bored so she'll usually just sleep or watch TV until Marshall came home. It's been like that for a while now.

"Alright, you can do that suitcase." Robin points to the unopened suitcase on the floor next to the door. Lily goes to pick it up and begins to unpack. While unpacking, they get to talking about what's going on in their lives minus the whole Ted situation it has been a while since they just talked and had a conversation that lasted more than a minute or so.


	3. The Cause of The Problem

In this chapter you'll find out the real reason why Ted is so angry with Robin this is only the beginning of what's to come later with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Cause of The Problem

Early the next day after moving into Lily and Marshall's apartment Robin decided to go for a run to clear her head about the last few days. It's been a little scary living with Ted that every time his name is mentioned she tries to block it out by doing something else or changing the subject. It got so bad that she told Lily and Marshall to not talk about Ted around her, everything that has happened is really weird to her. She can't explain it to anyone not even herself because she doesn't know what's really been the problem that causes Ted's outbursts. So to prevent herself from thinking about Ted, she goes for a run and brings her iphone with her to listen to some music. After her run she returns back to her new apartment, it wouldn't be for very long but it is a new place to live for the time being.

She rushes up the stairs to see that Barney's been sitting next to Marshall and Lily's front door. It seemed odd for him to just be lingering in the hall but she was glad to see him nonetheless.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks with a smile turning off her iphone and taking out her earbuds.

"I heard you moved in with Marshall and Lily I wanted to come and..." He paused, this was hard for him to say especially about his two best friends but he has to know why Robin moved out of her apartment because when he ran into Lily she didn't give him all the details just that Robin's living with her because of some confrontations with Ted. "I came to here to find out why you're living here and what's going on with Ted. Lily mentioned that you moved in because of some fights with Ted but I doubted that you would move out just because of some fights with Ted. So what the real reason why you left?" Here it comes, something she wanted to avoid talking about for 24 hours.

Robin took a breath and sighed then told Barney everything once they were safe inside the apartment. When she finished telling him everything he was shocked, beyond words about these sudden outbursts from Ted. It sounds like something he would never do even when he's stressed out from work. Barney wondered why Ted's suddenly mad about things he usually doesn't get mad over.

"This doesn't sound like the Ted I know so what's the real problem with him?" Barney asked wanting for Robin to tell him the real truth, the whole story.

"I don't really know for sure, one night he's fine and his usual cheery self and the next he's screaming either at himself, his work or at me. It has been going on like this for months so that's why I asked Lily if I can stay here, at least for a little while, while Ted cools off." Barney isn't getting the full reason why Ted's acting in this strange way. He thinks Robin is either lying to save face or she really doesn't know why Ted's acting this way towards her over work it's really odd to him.

Barney has known Ted for along time he never lost his cool over some work things. So, he decided to go to Ted and talk to him about why he's acting so weird lately. After leaving Robin he calls Ted to see if he can talk to him in person, the phone went to voice mail instead of ringing so he left him a message.

_Ted. It's Barney I would like to talk to you in person could you call me back as soon as you get this message it's important._

Barney hangs up hoping that his friend calls him cause it seems to him like Ted has some kind of issues lately that he isn't talking to anyone about. It took 15 minutes for Ted to return his call but when he did he sounded normal, like he's fine and isn't angry at things anymore.

"So, what's going on? Why did you call me?" Ted asked over the phone wondering why Barney's calling him with an unexpected emergency.

"I would like to talk to you in person, maybe in about an hour. Are you free?" Barney hoped that they can meet up and talk about the real problem that Ted's having because he doesn't like the way Robin described his mood to him it's starting to worry Barney and he hates to worry about things that aren't important like work. But, when I comes to his friends and more importantly Robin he needs to know the real reason why Ted is being so rude to her.

"Um, I guess so what is this about?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow curious to know what his friend actually wants from meeting him.

"I will tell you in person, meet me at your place in 40 minutes." Barney didn't say anything further he hung up took a cab uptown to Ted's apartment and waited for him to show up.

Ted showed up on time, he didn't have much time to talk cause he had to go back to work but Barney isn't here to chit chat about their lives he's there because of Robin.

"Listen, I know you don't want to be here and I don't want to be talking to you about this but I need to in order to understand a situation." Ted looked at him wondering what he's getting at Barney continued.

"What is the real deal with you and Robin why are you acting so mad and rude to her? She doesn't deserve someone treating her like that. So, tell me what is going on and don't tell me that this is about work because I don't want to hear it." Barney hoped that Ted will talk about this to him but when Ted started getting red in the face and his knuckles turning white from clenched fist he knew this was much more than just a job thing.

"I don't want to talk to you about this. It doesn't concern you. Stay out of it." Ted wasn't having it, not with Barney over Robin because this is all about him. Barney is the reason why those fights happened with Robin it has nothing to do with Robin at all but he isn't going to admit that to him especially not now outside where everyone can watch him yell at Barney.

"No, it does concern me. When it involves my friend Robin it does concern me." Barney isn't leaving or letting Ted leave without getting to the real reason why those fights started.

"Oh, your friend Robin. Your friend Robin. Tell me, if you're so concerned about Robin why don't you ask her why those fights happened not me?" It's because of Robin and Barney's friendship that cued his angry, seeing them every day at Maclaren's or at the apartment, his apartment makes him want to punch them both in the face but Ted won't admit that so he continues.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Barney. Of all people why would I talk to you about my living arrangements with my girlfriend." whoops that last word didn't mean to come out that way and now Barney knows the real issue here.

"Your girlfriend? She hasn't been your girlfriend in over 2 years she isn't your girlfriend anymore Ted." Barney knew what this was really about. Ted has some feelings for Robin, after two years and her living with him because she asked him if she can move in for a little while. But, as of late it isn't about their roommate situation it's about their relationship or lack there of.

"You don't know what our situation is so don't talk to me about what's going on with Robin as my roommate. I have to go don't ever talk to me about this again." Ted takes the next cab and goes back to work leaving Barney standing in the middle of the sidewalk thinking about what just happened.

_Two years ago!_

"_No, Ted just stop I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I have my own life, it doesn't include you trying to ruin my happiness. I put my career first because it's the only thing in my life that keeps me happy, it's the only thing that I love and I know it'll be there some years down the road. Right now, I don't want to hold myself back from any opportunities that might come my way with my career and I don't want to hold you back from getting what you want." This wasn't going well, the moment Robin asked Ted to meet her for lunch so suddenly she thought it wouldn't cause such an angry response from him. She hoped to breakup with him in the real honest mature way but he was too angry with her to listen to what she has to say._

"_So, what you're saying is you want to breakup because of your career? That's just fantastic!" Ted is so angry right now that he feels like throwing something against something to cure this pain that this woman causes him._

"_Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner and I know it's bad timing but I have to try and find myself outside of this relationship." Robin tried explaining to him that she doesn't want a relationship right now but Ted wasn't listening to her all he heard was her going on and on about her career it really pissed him off._

"_I thought I meant something to you. Clearly I don't, your career is much more important than our relationship." With that he stood up and walked out of the restaurant trying not to make a bigger scene than he has already leaving Robin in tears looking/staring at him walking out of the front door of the restaurant._

He remembers that day so clearly, but then after that they decided to be friends because she didn't want to lose her friendships with the gang. After sometime past, her career wasn't going well and she was kicked out of her apartment which lead to her asking Ted if she could move in with him just till things get better for her. That was a half a year ago and now they are back to that same routine again. Fighting, their fights lasted a good while and both needed time to cool off from it but once they did everything was back to normal.

Now, he's sitting in a cab blaming his problems with Barney onto Robin it isn't fair to her that he's taken his anger out on a problem that isn't about her per-say. It's more about seeing Robin get more closer with Barney that is the cause of his real problem. Ted decides to call Robin and apologize telling her that he's fine and she can move back in tomorrow.

A/N: The fighting starts to get more intense in the next chapter so warning it will get violent and not only with Ted and Robin but also with Barney and Ted.


End file.
